夢アウェイクワイド  Dreaming Wide Awake
by x.Loving.Hearts.x
Summary: The great war destroyed mnay, including the destruction of the elemental nations. Now several years later, a group of farmers who seek samurai to protect their home from the bandits, run into one of the few survivors who know the secret arts. FemNaru
1. New Prologue

夢アウェイクワイド | Dreaming Wide Awake| Prologue

Yo! So I'm going through my stories and decided to redo some of them especially this one.

Don't like tough!

_One would think that peace would prosper after a great battle._

_Especially after the Fourth Shinobi World War with the Akatsuki._

_One would think that the people of this world would have enough fighting after this great battle._

_They did not._

_I was eighteen._

_When the Great War began._

_And it was then that I lost everything important to me. _

_My village, Konoha destroyed to nothing but rubble. _

_My friends._

_My comrades._

_They fought with everything they had but…._

_They are all dead._

_But I wouldn't give up._

_They would not want me to give up._

_I fought._

_I bleed._

_I killed._

_By then I was only 26 years._

_And we lost the war. _

_Has it truly been that long?_

_Since the Elemental Nations have fallen?_

_Since Konoha, my home, my village, has been destroyed?_

_Its been 14 years since i have laid my eyes on my home. _

_And I fear that that I am losing my memories of those who I considered precious to me,_

_But at the same time I remember the devastation,_

_The scent of burning flesh,_

_The taste of blood in my mouth,_

_The screams of innocent women and children,_

_The faces of my dead comrades._

_The nightmares from both wars haunt me still._

_Its been over 6 years since the Great War has ended. _

_During that time I have been wandering,_

_Trying to find my place in this world that I almost don't recognize._

_I earn money for food, for clothes_

_by entertaining people with my skills, but…._

_I long for the scent of battle again._

_Soon after traveling I enter a merchant city,_

_And the air changes like…._

_Like the time war was upon my home._

_My scars ache with a dull pain as I feel this in the air but…_

_At the same time, fills me with excitement,_

_Fills with the longing that I have been waiting for after so many years._

_I stumble upon a group of farmers and something about them,_

_Something within me changes._

_Like fate wanted me to meet them._

_My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Shiki, ex-shinobu of Konoha Village._

_And this is my story._


	2. Characters Biography

|**Dreaming Wide Awake**|

Samurai 7 and Naruto AU Crossover

Character's Biography

BASIC INFORMATION

**Name**:

Uzumaki Namikaze, Shiki

**Meaning**:

"Whirlpool" "Wind and Waves", "Four Seasons"

**Alias****:**

Akagitsune "Red Fox"– ANBU Captain

**Age**:

32

**Gender**:

Female

**D.O.B.**:

October 10th

**Occupation:**

Shinobi/Missing Nin (Former, this is due to the destruction of the Elemental Nations)

Traveling Entertainer (Current, traveling around performing using her skills as a Shinobi to draw off suspicion)

**Family:**

Namikaze Minato (father, decreased)

Uzumaki Kushina (mother, decreased)

BASIC APPEARANCE

**Hair**:

Red

**Style:**

Thigh Length

Pulled back in a low ponytail that is tied with a blue ribbon

Put into a long braid when sleeping

**Eyes**:

Crystal Blue

**Height:**

5'10

**Skin:**

Light Tan

**Body:**

Athletic and Muscular (for a woman)

Has several scars on her body, along with tattoos and seals

EXTRA INFORMATION

**Outfit**:

Black knee length Haori

Sky Blue Kimono with a white obi

Black Harem Leggings underneath kimono

Geta and Straw Hat

_These are her traveling clothes, can be seen on my profile_

_ Outfit will change in later chapters_

**Weapons**:

Walking Staff (however inside this walking staff hides a ōdachi)

Tanto (seen in the front of her kimono in her obi, within reach)

Kunai (hidden within her Kimono sleeves/traveling bag)

Shuriken (hidden within her kimono/traveling bag)

Other ninja gear hidden with her bag, more will be shown later


	3. Chapter 1

_夢アウェイクワイド __| Dreaming Wide Awake| Chapter 1_

_Hello everyone! Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy with homework. I would like to thank all those who have review this story and my new story "From Kunoichi to Get Backer". I have looked at my poll to see who will be paired up with Shiki and I'm semi-happy seeing that people voted but I would like to see more people vote. Here's the tally:_

_7 for Kambei_

_6 for Kyuzo_

_2 for Heihachi_

_1 for Shichiroji_

_1 for Gorobei_

_So far Kambei is in the lead and Kyuzo is in second. If these two polls get even I'll just do a harem for Shiki! How about that!_

_Please for all those who are reading this story, would you please vote the poll on my profile. I will end the voting when one of the characters reach up to 10-15 votes, and that character will be the winner. _

_Thank you for listening and on with the story._

_Also I made some alterations to Shiki's profile so go check it out._

_**~N~O~T~E~N~O~T~E~N~O~T~E**_

_Sun was raining down on the land, making everything the rivers, ponds and such sparkle beautifully, making the grass and flowers reach towards the sun for their daily nutrients._

_Soon the wind began to blow gently as the day began to go on and there on a dirt path that leads to a merchant city was the sound of music being played, being heard against the gently wind._

_As the music began to become clearer, you start to see the shape of the person playing the music on the dirt road. _

_There on the dirt path the figure starts to take shape and reveals a woman playing a flute. The woman was rather tall and was wearing a tattered black and blue cloak that hid her body from the heat that was starting to rise for there were almost no clouds in the sky to protect the woman from the heat._

_You could only get a glimpse of the woman face, for it was hidden underneath a straw hat that had some cloth hanging down from the edges protecting her face, but if you would pass the woman on the dirt road, you would see the red of her hair and the crystal blue of her eyes that seemed to call out to you._

_Soon the song came to an end and the woman took the wooden flute from her mouth and tucked it behind in her tattered pack that held some of her prized possessions and took the long cane that was on her pack and used it as a walking stick as she continued on her way towards the merchant city that started to get closer and the dirt path began to change as the woman got even closer to the city._

_Soon enough the woman entered the city with no trouble, and began searching for a place to rest her feet and her bearings on what to do next now that she arrived. _

_Once she sat down on the cement ground near an alley way, she took off her straw hat to reveal to the world long red locks that continued down her back where a piece of ribbon that was black held her hair together. _

_Her face and eyes were another thing that caught others attentions. On the left side of the woman face was a jagged scar that ran from the corner of her eye down her cheek, chin and disappears underneath her cloak, the color of the scar was a shade darker than the woman's skin tone. _

_The eyes of the woman were simply beautiful, they were a shade of blue that was bright as the sky above, a crystal blue that seemed to suck you in and never want to release you from their hold._

_This woman was none other then Namikaze Shiki, ex-Kunoichi of Konoha and the only remaining survivor of the Elemental Nations._

_~N~O~T~E~N~O~T~E~_

_|Few Hours Later|_

_Namikaze Shiki watched as people of all shapes and sizes came and went as they pleased from her spot in front of a small tea shop. The owners of the small shop were a couple and they had a baby boy with them. _

_The couple were very welcoming when Shiki asked them if she could be allowed to play in front of their shop and to her surprised that they were considering about getting musicians to entertain their customers and were considering hiring her if she could get customers for their little shop. Shiki agreed and thus there she is playing on her flute as she watch the people come and go._

_A crowd of people were around Shiki as she played her flute and many people were putting money into her straw hat that was placed in front of her and is being filled by the minute. _

_When Shiki finished her song, the crowd clapped for her and Shiki gave a small smile that looked crooked thanks to her scar and a bow to the people. _

_When the crowd started to disperse, Shiki sat down on the small bench next to her and her hat on the table to start counting how much she made for the day. As Shiki counted her money, one of the owners, the women, came out with a tray that had a cup of tea and some treats._

"_That was beautiful," the woman said to Shiki, as she put the cup of tea and treats on the table that she sat at. _

_Shiki gave the woman a small smile, "Thanks, and thanks for the tea."_

"_It's no problem, miss, we should be thanking you though," the woman said._

_Shiki gained a surprised look on her scared face and almost dropped the money she had in her hands onto the ground._

"_Thank me," Shiki replied, "Why?"_

_The woman looked at Shiki with a soft look on her face and a smile, "For our business, we haven't been making much lately and were fearful that we would have to close down. This shop is our home and without it we wouldn't be able to take care of our son," the woman said._

"_It's thanks to you that we are getting customers from your music and you even put our son to see. Normally he would be crying for attention now, since we work so hard. So, we thank you for helping us." The woman bowed and took her tray and went inside the tea shop leaving a shocked Shiki behind her._

_Shiki was shocked at what the woman said to her but her shocked soon faded away leaving a warm feeling in her heart that she hadn't felt in a long time, not since the war had ended._

_As Shiki put her money into a small pouch that went inside her torn kimono top, she started to get a feeling of dread, of what she wasn't sure._

_As Shiki kept her eyes peeled for what was causing her that feeling, she couldn't spot what it was, she couldn't help but feel that something soon was going to change her life and for possibly the better….or the worse._


	4. Not A Chapter

Sorry! This is not a chapter. However I have recently been going through my stories and decided that I will be redoing some of them because my writers block is back and will be rewriting this story. Sorry for the inconvenience! 


End file.
